


Exposure Therapy

by milevenmirkwood



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Exposure therapy, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: Richie helps Eddie get over his fear of intimacy.





	Exposure Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello you guys so it's currently 1:39 am 11/1/17 and I've been drinking to celebrate Halloween and I've been think of how Eddie never really got closure or comfort about his experience with It (book verse) so I wrote this and I hope you guys like this. Like all my fics, this has no beta so all mistakes are my own and don't hesitate to let me know of any errors.

Eddie whined as Richie placed open mouth kisses along the waistband of his tightie-whities. Propped up on his elbows, their eyes met Eddie’s dark with arousal and wet from Richie’s teasing while Richie’s was questioning. They had been all night and Eddie wanted to protest that he was strong enough to handle it, but he was shaken to the core.

“Richie…” Eddie trailed off, grasping at Richie’s thick curly locks between his fingers.

Richie bit his swollen lower lips as he finally grasped at Eddie’s waistband, slowly dragging the material down until it exposed Eddie’s cock. Practically drooling at the sight, Richie looked back up at Eddie for conformation. Eddie showed no protests, much to Richie’s delight, and Richie wasted no time wrapping a hand around Eddie’s member. Eddie hissed, the contact so good, but also too much. The smaller boy shuddered with disgust and arousal as Richie licked at his right hand before continuing the stroke Eddie. Richie smirked as Eddie tossed his head back, making a noise between a whine and whimper. Their eyes met again and that’s when Richie added his mouth along with his hand, savoring Eddie’s outburst. At first he tongued at the tip before fully enveloping Eddie. For years, Richie dreamed about putting his mouth on Eddie and he felt a little light-headed at the fact that it was finally happening. He was also light-headed at the fact that Eddie, realizing it or not, had begun to thrust into Richie’s mouth.

“Shit! Sorry Rich!” Eddie said above him .

Richie pulled his mouth away with a satisfying _pop_.

“Sorry for what Eds? C’mere.” Richie breathed, pulling away while gripping Eddie’s underwear by the waistband.

Eddie took the hint and scrambled to his feet. He nearly lost in at the sight of Richie on his knees below him with his dick only centimeters from his best friend. Richie smiled seductively up at Eddie once he resumed stroking Eddie, delegating at the sight of Eddie staring down at him with his mouth slightly agape. Eddie groaned as Richie’s mouth returned to him. Richie bobbed his head up and down for about a minute or so until he sat back on the balls of his feet, looking up at Eddie expectantly. Eddie’s eyes widened as he understood what Richie was suggesting.

“H-holy fuck Richie. Are you sure?” Eddie asked, hazel eyes as wide a saucers.

Richie, with a mouthful, only answered by throwing a flirtatious wink up at Eddie.

Eddie let out a low groan, before thrusting his hips forward hesitantly. Richie never broke his eye contact even as Eddie’s head hit the opening of his throat. He only swallowed Eddie further into his throat as far as he could. It was worth it to hear Eddie cry out, tangling his fingers in Richie’s dark locks. Richie gasped for as Eddie ripped Richie off his cock.

“If you do that again, I’m gonna come.” Eddie warned and Richie beamed up at him.

“Well I can’t decide if I want you to come on my face or down my throat.” Richie said, feigning normality. “What do you think Eds?”

“Richie…” Eddie whined.

“It’s a simple question Eddie.” Richie said before ducking down to tongue at Eddie’s balls.

“Fuck! Richie oh my god! I’m gonna-“

“Where?! Where Eds?” Richie asked, stroking Eddie at the speed of light.

Turns out Eddie was closer to coming than Richie realized because Richie barley finished the sentence before Eddie yanked his face down, releasing in hot spurts over Richie’s swollen lips and lenses of his glasses. Richie relished in the feeling, looking into Eddie’s hazel eyes as he licked the liquid off his lips.

“Oh my God Richie.” Eddie said before collapsing back on the bed, chest rising and falling quickly. “That was the hottest, most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen.”

Richie chucked off his glasses and climbed over Eddie.

“I fucking love you.” Richie swore, leaning into to capture Eddie’s lips.

Eddie moaned into Richie’s mouth as his hand traveled to Richie’s more than hard hard-on.

“I love you more. Now let me make you feel better.” Eddie whispered, rolling Richie onto his back.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was just pure smut. I know some of you horndogs out there like this and I guess tipsy me if one of you guys! If you guys liked this, be sure to leave a comment or kudos and follow my tumblr @loverboyreddie and I hope you guys have an amazing day and I'll see you soon!


End file.
